deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/The Leauge of Extraordinary Gentlemen vs. The Band of Seven
Round 10 ended in a tie 1-1 The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: a supergroup of literatures greatest characters vs. the Band of Seven: The undead mecenary group who spread wide destruction in their path Who is Deadliest?! Vs. Origin LGX: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen vol.1 1999 BoS:Inuyasha vol. 28 Link LXG:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_League_of_Extraordinary_Gentlemen BOS:http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Band_of_Seven Battle ends Next Weekend. Weapon Status League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Band Of Seven Weapon status Leauge of Extraordinary Gentlemen Mina.png|Mina Mina.jpg|Mina as a Vampire Allan.png|Allan Quatermain LoEGWebley2.jpg|Allan with Webly LoEGMatilda3.jpg|Allan with Matilda Jekyll1886.png|Dr.Jekyll hyde_gone_barmy.jpg|as Mr.Hyde Hawley_Griffin_01.jpg|Hawley Griffin Pollyanna.png|Griffin invisible raing a girl Nemo.png|Captain Nemo LoEGtt33.jpg|Nemo with TT-33 scimitar_slasher_sword_540.jpg|scimatar The Band of Seven Bankotsu.jpg|Bankotsu 2322546601_bd6d241200.jpg|Bankotsu with banryuu Renkotsu.jpg|Renkotsu Renkotsu2.jpg|Renkotsu with grenade Jakotsu.jpg|Jakotsu jakotsu005.jpg|Jakotsu with blade Suikotsu2.jpg|Suikotsu Suikotsu43.jpg|Suikotsu with claws Kyoukotsu.jpg|Kyoukotsu The Battle In a secret meeting hall, The Leauge are taking their lesiure, suddenly a huge blast enrupts from the wall all the members ducked away from the debrie. The Band of Seven then appear from the destruction lookin around the room for victims; "Everyone spread out!" Allan said taking his "Matilda" with him, The others follow suite each taking a different hallway."Seek and destroy my brothers!" Bankotsu said as the Band spreads out. Mina grabs a cutlass from wall and dashes torwards the hallway heading towards the mess hall, Jakotsu is right behind her tail.In the mess hall Mina turns around and takes a swipe at Jakotsu, but he blockes the attack with his sword. Both fighters began to clash blades , but neither on of them is getting nothing but a scratch until Jakotsu jumps back."Jakotsutou!" Jakotsu's blade then expands and wraps itself around Mina, he smirks and pulls the handle the blades then rips Mina into pieces(4-5)."That was too easy." Jakotsu said then turns around only to see Captain Nemo with his TT-33 pointed in front of Jakotsu's face."Die." Nemo said pulling the trigger, killing the feminent mercenary instantly(4-4). Nemo then see's Mina mutilated corpse "Mina" he mourns then walks off. Dr. Jekyll runs straight towards his room and locks it, he then spots his case of transformation formula.Kyoukotsu is heading torwards Jekyll's room"Hehehe you can run little man, but you can't hide" he says as his hand reaches the door "Who are you calling little, weakling?" Suddenly the door is ripped from the frame and slams into Kyoukotsu knocking him down. Mr. Hyde then appears out of the room "Nobody calls Edward Hyde little ,weakling."he says while cracking his fist. "You'll pay for this little man" Kyoukotsu says while getting up; Kyoukotsu charges at Hyde and lands a right hook, but Hyde dodges it, and punches him in the face, Hyde then grabs him by the head and starts punching him in the stomach , then throws him into the ground. Hyde grabs Kyoukotsu with a headlock " No weakling calls me little and gets away with it." Hyde said while Kyoukotsu struggles to get free, he then snaps Kyoukotsu's neck(4-3). Hyde then sniffs the air and picks up a scent "It seems my prey is not to far." he smirks then walks off. Hawley is hiding in the tresure room away from Suikotsu.Suikotsu is scanning the area and spots a figure in bandages" Got you!"he yells then swipes the figure with his claw only to find its a statue dressed in bandages "Damn!" Suikotsu says while scratching his head " where did that freak go?" Unbeknowst to him the invisible Hawley is right behind him, dagger in hand. Hawley grabs Suikotsu from behind and starts stabbing him to death(4-2).Hawley wipes the blood off the dagger and bends down near Suikotsu's corpse " Your just to easy mate." he says, slaps Suikotsu's face, then walks off. Bankotsu is wandering in a four way hallway " I wonder where is everyone?" he said while looking around, suddenly a huge fist heads right torwards him and dodges it only to see the culprit Mr. Hyde try to land another one, but Bankotsu dodges it."Hmm your a fast one" Hyde said " Lets see how fast you'll digest in my stomach!" He yells then charges it at Bankotsu, but Bankotsu jumps out of the way then impales Hyde in the head with Banryuu(3-2)." For a huge brute you have a small brain." Bankotsu says then spits on Hydes corpse before he walks off. The invisible Hawley spots Renkotsu in the library room looking around the area. "Now's my chance" he said as he silently walks towards Renkotsu until something tugs at his legs." What the hell?" he said suddenly his entire body is surrounded by steel strings." Gotcha!" Renkotsu said then strikes the string setting them aflame." Grauuuuhhhh!!!!" Hawley yells as his body is engulfed in flames(2-2)."Hahahahahahahaha Burn! Burn! Burn to ashes fool!" Renkotsu yells out, he then hears footsteps and hides some where. Both Allan and Nemo arrived at the library and see Hawley's burnt corpse on the ground. " By God!" Allan gasps while Nemo spots a giant cannonball heading right at them " Look out!" he yells then pushes Allan aside saving him from the blast, but Nemo himself never makes it(1-2). Allan spots Renkotsu on top of the libray book case with two cannons in hand "Hahahahahahahaha now get ready to join your friend in HELL!" he yells then fires two shots at Allan. Allan then starts to run away and dodges both shots, realizing his chance while Renkotsu starts reloading Allan aims " Matilda"." It's Now or never!" he says then pulls the trigger, hitting Renkotsu in the forehead(1-1). Allan then heads out. Allan then arrives in the middle of a four way hallway and sees a huge mass of red energy heading torwards him. Allan dodges it by a hair and spots the person who fired it ,Bankotsu;" Nice dodge oldman, now its time to die." he said waliking towards the direction of the blast.Allan is hiding behind a wall waiting for Bankotsu to come to him, once he arrives Allan hits Bankotsu stomach with the rifles' butt, making Bankotsu lose his grips with Banryuu. Allan then hits Bankotsu with the head of the rifle, but he grabs it and headbutts Allan making him lose his grip with "Matilda". Bankotsu then throws it away and puts up his hand " Come on oldman bring it!" he said as Allan gets up" Suit yourself boy!" Allan said then lands a right hook, but Bankotsu blocks it and lands one in allan stomach causing him to stagger back. Allan then pulls his bowie knife from behind and takes a swipe at Bankotsu, but he grabs Allan in a split second." Using dirty tricks Oldman?" he smirks then throws Allan torwards a wall knocking him down. Bankotsu grabs Banryuu and walks torwards the falling hunter "Your good oldman, but not good enough." He said then readys himself to give Allan the final blow, suddenly Allan pulls out his Webly revolver and pulls the trigger ,landing two in Bankotsu's chest and one in his forehead killing the young leader(1-0). Allan gets up and looks at the fallen leaders corpse " Never mess with experience boy." he says then walks off. Winner-The Leauge of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Although the Band has a mass of magic and firemarms, it was the Leauge combination of their abilities together that pull them to victory. Category:Blog posts